Owners
OwnersArticle 1:Owners (1ic-3ic) have the ability to promote, demote, and fire any troop if they do not meet the requirements to be in the armyArticle 2:Moderators (10ic-4ic) have the ability to suggest about promotions, demotions, and firings but do not have the power to follow out the action. The can only suggest to an owner about this.Article 3:Members (17ic-11ic) have the ability to tip a moderator about the actions of themselves or another member about promotions, demotions, or firings. A member doesn’t have the ability to promote, demote, or fire.Article 4:The owner ranks cannot exceed a total of 8 troops to avoid civil wars within the army.Article 5:The leaders and government branches of the army, if something shall go wrong, can be impeached (kicked out by the troops) if the Main Leader agrees with this action.Article 6:The owners below the 1ic cannot change laws, articles, government, and other important aspects of the army without the say of the 1ic.Article 7:If the main leader (1ic) of the army retires, the next rank below will take over. Brining each rank up one spot from their previous.Article 8:Moderators cannot become leader without the approval of the 2ic or 1ic.Article 9:All ranks have the freedom to vote for new leaders and other important things that effect the army.Article 10:Members and Moderators will not lead during events unless it’s a “You Lead” event. Owners will lead at ever event but they have the ability to give the members and moderators the power to lead if they so choose.MergingThe Water Ninjas will not merge unless the Main Owner gives the “okay”. Ranks below 4ic don’t have the power to schedule a merge, a merge must be scheduled by either a 3ic, 2ic, or 1ic. The official “bridging” of the other armies troops will be managed by the Main leader or the leader’s advisor (typically the 2ic) but it could be any member of the army selected by the main leader. The army merging into us will follow our government and follow our rules. The ranks of the troops in the merging army doesn’t insure the same rank in the Heros. The ranks of the new troops will be determined by open space, previous exp, and the ability of the troop to stay active.BranchesThere are 4 branches of the government, consisting of the Bridge of the Allies, the Peace Maker, the War Managers, and the Law Enforcement. The elections of these branches are held every month and will be updating according to the troops ability to stay active. The system works as stated below;Bridge of the Allies: This person (could be a group of 2-4 people) is responsible for maintaining a strong relationship with our allies. To do so they can do a variety of things, including making Practice Battles, sharing servers, having a training session with both armies, ect. This branch typically includes moderators but they are voted for so it could be owners and modsPeace Maker: This branch is made up of 1 specific person who, if in the event of war, tries to make peace (at the 1ic disgression). The Peace Maker is responsible for making sure if peace is wanted, they are persistant and determined to make peace with the opposing army. The also write the treaties, (land grants if needed).War Manager: The War Manager is, as it looks, a war manager that helps maintain a strong war in which we claim many servers. They are typically a 4ic or 3ic but as all voting goes, it could be anyone who wants to sign up for the job. War Managers schedule most of the invasions, defenses, raids, ect. They MUST make sure the war doesn’t go inactive, resulting in a dead war and possibly server losses.Law Enforcement: The Law Enforcement branch are always moderators (no rank higher than 5ic and no rank lower than 10ic). They help enforce the laws on chat and on the website. Elections for this group will have a smaller amount of people since it can only consist of moderators. The Law Enforcement will have 1-2 people in it, no more than 2Punishments:Some Punishments are….Fired: Means you will be dismised/removed from the army!!!Demoted: Means you will loose your current position!!!BanMess: Is a new type of ban. You will be banned for forever and you may be un-banned before that. Its a posibility!!!Banished: Means that you will be banned forever and not un-banned!!!Awards:Some Awards are….Promotion: Means you will get a higher rank or respect.Temp. Leader: Means you will Lead with Jayden1092.